


A Mother's Touch

by woofskaya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fingering, Hubert von Vestra - Freeform, Mommy Kink, Spanking, There's feelings in this, male mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofskaya/pseuds/woofskaya
Summary: Based on the kinkmeme:Dimigard mommy kink except Dimitri is the mommy
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	A Mother's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this kinkmeme! : https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2093896
> 
> This took me so long to write but I'm pretty happy with it!

“Careful now,” Dimitri cooed, holding delicately onto the hand of one of the monastery children, aiding them as they walked along the wall, “Take your time.”    
When the child got to the end, Dimitri lifted him down, smiling towards the mother. She thanked him profusely; her son very much wanted to play with the  _ ‘big strong noble’ _ . Dimitri had just blushed and chuckled, bidding them farewell before returning to business with Dedue.

Edelgard had been watching this interaction in a wistful silence. There was something all too familiar about his gentleness; it had consumed her thoughts as of late. She mouthed at the thumb of her glove, almost jumping out of her skin when Hubert lowered her hand back down.   
“Sorry,” She mumbled, taking a moment to adjust to his presence, “Did you need something?”    
“You seemed distracted, I thought it best you didn’t let your guard down so publicly.” 

She had to appreciate his protectiveness sometimes, even if it was a little unwarranted. It was a rather childish action.   
“We’re on ‘Holy Ground’, Hubert. What’s the worst that could happen?”    
“I know you’re joking, but I do not appreciate it. I don’t know what I would do if anyone here harmed you.”   
“I think I do.”    
Hubert shrugged, a smirk across his face. 

The bell ringing through the building complex called them to an afternoon seminar, and Edelgard took the arm offered to lead the way. Hopefully, this would give her something to focus on; a distraction from the foreign sense of longing she’d developed toward the prince. It was  _ almost  _ akin to a crush. 

It turned out that the seminar was being held in the library due to the attendance outnumbering any of the classrooms. They filed in near the front. The room had been laid out in the closest thing to rows. Byleth and Seteth were sorting things at the front, organising papers and making quiet jokes between themselves. For a moment, Edelgard was so caught up in watching her teacher that she didn’t notice someone sit down beside her.

Of  _ course _ it was Dimitri.    
“Do you mind?”    
“Not at all.”    
The moment she responded, she felt regret.  _ Yes, Edelgard, let’s put the man raising conflicting feelings in you right by your side _ . Her cheeks started to flush pink. 

Though, she wasn’t the only one blushing - Dimitri’s surprise at her allowing him to be near led to a touch of fluster to creep up his face. She had always exuded an air of apprehension in his presence, and their major interactions since being in the monastery typically involved academy related things, and acts of competitiveness. He had happily taken that, resigned to the knowledge that it was the best that he could get.

They split into talking with their respective retainers, though Edelgard kept glancing toward the prince’s things. His notebook was opened, ready to take notes, and she spotted small patterns penned in the corner of one of the pages. Coloured strips were placed between the worked sheets, and she smiled - slightly charmed - to see how meticulously he organised himself. 

But Edelgard swore that she’d seen something similar before, in a leather bound book on a desk years ago. It was a fuzzy memory, blurred in her mind to little more than a bleary image. It made her feel… safe. A little sad, but safe. She had subconsciously begun to chew at the index of her glove. 

“Are you well?” 

She snapped out of her daze, puzzled and blushing, moving her hand away from her mouth. Dimitri had asked it in the softest whisper. He brushed his fingers over her elbow, careful and sweet, and gave her a warm smile. Heat spread from her stomach, and she managed a nervous smile back in response. 

“Yes. I’m fine.” 

She must have spoken tersely, as he flinched back. His hand retracted, and she almost keened at the absence. Ridiculous. For a moment, a dejected Edelgard watched him in silence as his attention turned away. Hubert gave her a nudge and she almost leapt out of her skin.    
“It would do you well, Lady Edelgard, to listen when someone is talking to you.” 

“My apologies. What were you saying?”    
“I was referring to him,” He gestured Dimitri’s way, “Though it would reflect badly on you if anyone else saw you zoning out so blatantly.” 

What was wrong with her? This had been no sudden change. For the last few months, she’d gone from full focus on her plans as the future Emperor to an almost perpetual absence. She had been drowned in a sensation of incomprehensible yearning for something - comfort? Edelgard couldn’t place it. All she could tell was that it felt bad - like someone was pulling out her heart and lungs. 

She’d also returned to an old habit; chewing her hands. Before coming to the Academy, she’d spent a great deal of time trying to bury some of her more infantile tendencies, but as she grew more displaced, she grew more reliant on small comforts. Perhaps with far less frequency than she used to, but enough that she’d had a very worried Hubert trying to approach it sensitively for what felt like an age. 

Dimitri returned his attention to her for a moment. He pushed a little folded bird across the desk. Edelgard was clearly confused. Lifting it again, he pulled its tail, making the wings flap.   
“You looked restless - this is quiet, you can keep your hands busy.”    
“Thank you.” 

It was bad enough that he’d noticed her strange behaviour, let alone that he was tending to it. But it made her smile, heart swelling, and she did find flapping the little bird’s wings to be therapeutic. He was looking out for her. She appreciated it in spite of the confusion, but she couldn’t help but have her suspicions. 

What would Dimitri have to gain from placating her? Did he want a favour? Was he going to somehow trick her later down the line after gaining her trust? She flapped the wings a little quicker, and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He’d already turned his focus away, and she figured she was likely being paranoid. 

Edelgard’s mind wandered through the lecture. She couldn’t focus one bit, too fixated on Dimitri and the strange sense of sooth he emitted. It seemed almost pointless to sit dissecting the things he was doing, trying to essentially rationalise his fairly mundane actions, but the thoughts remained dogged.

The things he did only left her engulfed in melancholy.

-

The realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks. He was like her mother. 

Edelgard hadn’t much thought about her mother in a long time; the memories she had of her were as stifled as a watch-tick in cotton. But the frayed recollections she had were clawing their way to the surface, aligning with the Crown Prince and his mannerisms. He could have been the echo of her. Something about that struck hard. 

There was a sudden throb of emotion through Edelgard, and she hurried to leave the dining hall, food abandoned as she scurried into her room. The crying hit in a wave, and she barely shut the door before she was slumped on the ground, hugging her knees, sobbing. 

When she was in that basement (and reasonably cognizant), she had wailed like a banshee for her mother. She would sit and rock in the corner, trying to hide, snivelling and choking on the dust in the air, begging for her mother to come and save her. All she wanted was comfort, safety. She wanted to be safe. She wanted to go back to Fhirdiad if she couldn’t go back to ‘home’. At least there were friends there. She wanted to remember an embrace that didn’t come from strips of leather; a touch that wasn’t the cold of surgical steel. 

She wanted to be in her mother's arms; she wanted to be safe. 

The knock at the door came loudly. Edelgard assumed it was Hubert, and it would be easier to show her upset in front of him than it would be to ignore him. He was persistent - he already knew her sorrows. She dragged herself up from the floor and wiped her face on her sleeve. It wouldn't be a lie to tell him that her past was getting to her today; it just wasn't the usual aspects. 

Her plan for the conversation went out of the window when she let her guest in. It was Dimitri. This did not help. He came in quickly, as though concerned to be caught lingering at her door, and she looked up at him so helplessly.   
He was like her mother; he was the closest thing she had left to her. 

Edelgard broke down again. His arms came to wrap around her, cradling her in his grip. She clung to him like she would float into the nothing if she let go. The force of her sobs jerked her body as he cooed quiet assurances, carding her hair. It was almost desperate the way she latched on to him, nuzzling her face against his chest. Dimitri cautiously lifted her, taking her to sit on the bed. She kept in his lap. Her head bowed to the dip of his neck where she hid, trembling, for what felt like an hour. 

Dimitri was ever so patient sometimes. He didn’t give an ounce of complaint through the experience, waiting only for her to settle, rocking her as a bairn. His lips brushed the silk of her hair. As she settled, choking turning into shaggy breaths, he gave a relieved sigh. Edelgard craned her neck, looking up at him with dewy eyes. A hand came to meet her cheek; she echoed the movement. 

If she were asked why, she wouldn’t know. Edelgard moved in and kissed him. Softly, shyly, she brought her lips to meet his. And Dimitri, just barely, kissed back. He thumbed her cheek. He was apprehensive - was this taking advantage of her? When she drew back, she searched his face for a reaction. He gave a light smile.

Her head returned to the safety of his chest. An hour later, he left in silence when the emotions faded to exhaustion, and she had fallen asleep. 

-

She was somewhat sickened with herself. Of course it wasn’t strange to seek a motherly figure after having lost her own so long ago, but there was a layer beneath it that was downright sinful. Edelgard had grown to want more from him than just to be succoured. Her thoughts wandered in the following nights, considering his tender touches over her body: stroking her thighs, gracing her porcelain skin and all the scars that left cracks. 

But no matter how she mimicked the movements she dreamt he’d make, her hands were insufficient. She just grew more frustrated.

In the day, however, she acted as though he was non-existent. Grateful as she had been for his comfort that night, Edelgard was adamant to pretend it had not happened. This had only been a moment of weakness, and now that the feeling was ‘out of her system’, she could return to normal. 

Every time Dimitri appeared, Edelgard disappeared. She would leave at the first sound of his voice. It seemed almost like she recognised his footfalls. It had been subtle at first, excusing herself politely or being fortunately free enough to just wander away before he could spot her, but it grew increasingly difficult with lectures and seminars falling more frequently. Not to mention, he was clearly trying to find her. 

So she had now gone at least a week escaping the prince’s grasp. She felt she was getting rather good at evading him, his routine remaining fresh in her mind. Hubert was puzzled by this whole mess, having been kept in the dark about the encounter, and being dragged every which way by his liege had him trying to track down the reasons. 

Eventually, he put his foot down.    
“Lady Edelgard, what has gotten into you?”   
Hubert had followed her as far as the gazebo before stopping, and she halted in turn.    
“I have business to attend to.”   
“Enough that you’re willing to just abandon your meal? You had hardly started your food.”    
“And I will hardly finish it too. I just needed to get away.”    
“Why?” 

Before she could respond, she heard a familiar voice call her name.    
“That’s why.”    
As Dimitri approached, Hubert bristled, leering him down. The blonde was either oblivious or ignorant to him, as he hardly flinched under the gaze.    
“What do you want?”    
“To talk to Edelgard.”    
“She doesn’t wish to speak with you.”

She hesitated a moment. Dimitri looked like a beaten cur, his blue eyes sadly set on her face.    
“I suppose I can’t evade you much longer,” She sighed, “Give us a moment, Hubert.”    
“Are you certain?”    
Edelgard nodded, directing the prince to follow. If this was a conversation they must have, then she would have it in her room where no one could overhear. 

Dimitri followed shyly on her heels, up into her room, staying silent. She had no clue how to approach this topic, mortified that she would have to dissect how she felt towards him, and so she didn’t make an utterance until her door was closed. They stood awkwardly, Edelgard unable to meet his eye, kicking her toes against the floor. 

“Would you like to explain why you’ve spent weeks running away from me?”    
He spoke with the tone of a chastising parent, not giving leeway for any excuses. His gaze on her was set firm, and he cleared his throat to direct her attention.   
“I didn’t know what to do.”   
“About?”    
“About what happened.” 

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and patted the space beside him. Reluctantly, she obeyed.    
“You didn’t explain to me at the time - what got you into that state?”    
“Look… Dimitri, I don’t… You won’t like the answer.”   
“You can’t possibly know that.”    
Setting his hand on her knee, he gave a firm squeeze. 

She gave a look aside, trying to decide which would be the least mortifying thing on her mind.   
“I have some rather complicated feelings towards you.”   
The phrasing seemed to throw him off a little, “How so?” A more playful tone arose, “You’re not saying you have a crush on me - are you, Edelgard?”    
“I-- It’s not just that.”    
Not quite what he expected.   
“It’s okay. I won’t be upset with you, I promise.” 

She stood again, pacing, “I must admit that I don’t remember her well, but... you remind me of my mother. Quite a bit, actually.”    
Edelgard was deafeningly aware of the poor order she revealed these things in, and her cheeks were bright red. Dimitri looked like he wasn’t sure which thing to address.    
“And you’ve been so kind to me. Everything you do with me just brings her to mind and it’s appreciated but at the same time, I want more than this.”    
“More?” 

The kiss came to mind. An odd combination, it was, to want the care of a mother while also wanting to get off with said mother, and the more Dimitri considered her perspective, the more flustered he got. He beckoned her over. Edelgard remained reluctant, though she took the grip on her waist with a whine once she reached him. His other hand lay over her cheek. Apprehension swallowed them both, a conflict of whether or not this was an okay thing to do. 

She leaned in. Things were like before; it was bare, only the gentlest brush of skin on skin. Dimitri returned it more confidently this time, hand slipping from her cheek to the back of her head, losing his fingers in her hair. She moved more weight into the kiss. He lapped his tongue over the line of her lips - she parted them for him - and he pulled her onto his knee. 

Edelgard repositioned herself, straddling his legs and tossing her arms around his neck. He pawed at her waist, tugging the princess’ body flush to his own, feeling the race of her heart against his chest. She nipped at his bottom lip, leading him to instinctively give a chastising swat to her rear. The little whimper it elicited had Dimitri nearly purring.

“Tell me what you want, El,” His voice was husky as he spoke against her mouth, “What do you need?”    
“Take care of me.”    
She could hardly make a sound above a whisper, her face hot as hell fire. Her breaths fell harsh. She bit at her lip before kissing him again, frustrated and hit with shame when he gave her a light shove away.   
“Darling, that’s not enough of an answer.” 

Holding her chin, Dimitri directed her to take his gaze, and found a thrill in the sheepishness of her expression. An idea toyed in his mind, bit by desire more than the concern of scaring her off.   
“How should mommy take care of you?”

There was certainly something bizarre to hear that sentence come out of his mouth, especially with his low timbre. It was only made stranger still with the growing discomfort in his trousers. She mewled complaintatively at him, not sure how to respond but evidently falling into the lure of that one word. Edelgard hid her face in his collar; he gave her another slap on the bum, firmer this time. 

Her cry was dwarfed by the shudder of her breath, and he gave another hit. She braced for it this time.    
“You don’t… like this, do you?”   
“Yes…” She sounded almost defeated, as though the shame had swallowed her whole.   
“It’s alright… You should have just told me. Lie over my lap.” 

Dimitri was commanding without sounding particularly cruel; she obeyed with little resistance. He unclipped the shorts from her uniform, pushing them down to pool by her feet.    
“Step out.”    
The same was done with her leggings, which were discarded with a kick of his boot. Edelgard craned her neck, trying to gauge his expression, only to have her head turned away.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.”    
“Alright.”    
He may have exuded the tenderness of a mother, but his hand was firm. The first spank had a squeal leaving her, a sting in the cheek that he could feel reflect back into his palm. Another heavy handed slap to the other buttock, just as hard. She contained her reaction a little better, more prepared, stifling her shout to a whimper. 

He lavished more smacks on her rear, working further down to the top of her thighs. That seemed to strike a more residual response from her, yowling and dragging her nails over his clothed calf.    
“El,” He warned, laying another smack, “Don’t scratch.”    
“Mommy!”    
“Too hard?” 

Edelgard awkwardly tilted her head, fidgeting over his lap to look up at him, “Yeah…”    
Her cheeks were noticeably red, embarrassed by how freely she yelled that familial name. Dimitri didn’t seem to mind, simply smiling and running his hands ghostlike on the angry skin of her rear. It seemed all her cheeks matched, beautifully rouged by him. She trembled over his knee. 

“Come here.”    
He ushered her up to sit in his lap. Moving up as directed, she looped her arms over his neck, nudging her nose into the crook. At some point, she had begun to cry, emotions bubbling over and the pain stinging her rump causing her to well up. Dimitri snaked his arms around her middle. For a moment, he just shushed her softly, letting her come down from the rush incited by the spanking. 

As she settled, heart rate leveling out, her hands toyed with his shirt. Violet eyes flicked up to his face, pleading. He got her point and shimmied out of his top, tossing it aside. As much as he almost yearned to tease her, Edelgard still remained frail, and he didn’t want to push her outside of what was comfortable.

He did, however, let a hand wander. Stroking her thighs, tracing the lines that marked up her pallor, he sighed softly. He would kill whoever did this to her. She squirmed in his lap, burying her face against his chest, twitching beneath his exploratory touches. Dimitri trailed further up, to where wiry white curls brushed his fingers. 

“Is this okay?”   
“Yes, mommy.”    
He nodded, drawing a calloused finger between her folds. She was wetter than he’d expected, though he hadn’t much experience in the realms of women. The spanking did seem to excite her; he presumed that to be the catalyst. 

While he explored her body, she tested the waters on him, mouthing lightly over a taut nipple. She felt his breath falter, and heard the quiet whisper of praise. Her lips wrapped around it more firmly, suckling like a fawn at it’s mother’s teat. 

Dimitri delved a finger inside of Edelgard, and felt her thighs tense at the intrusion. He allowed her a moment to adjust before he drew it out, and set a slow in-and-out pace. Moaning against his chest, she made a meek request for more. Who was he to say no? A second finger was added, and curled inside to rub the spot he found made her mewl so gorgeously. 

Her tongue lapped at his nipple, breaths tattered as she faux-fed from his breast, hungry as a starved whelp. With his fingers thrusting inside of her, thumb scraping the nub of her clit, Edelgard’s thighs were starting to tremble. Her voice grew higher, shakier, begging a mantra of ‘mommy’ and ‘please’ against his chest, continuing to suckle. Dimitri brought his free hand to her hair, clutching her head against him, encouraging her feed. 

A third finger teased her entrance, and she made a rather crude groan as it sunk in, stretching her further. Dimitri could feel her clench around his hand. The fullness was almost ethereal, and she wriggled against his fingers for want of more. His thumb massaged her clit further, working circles. From quiet whimpers drowned by sucking at his nipple, she gave a sharp strained cry as orgasm arrived, alternating gasps and desperate sucks and bites at his chest. 

When the high began to fade, Edelgard thumped her head against his shoulder, pulling her knees up to her chest. He was smiling away, cuddling her close, kissing her head and lavishing praise.   
“This stays between us,” Her hoarse voice managed.   
“Agreed.” 


End file.
